zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Upgrade Oddities
Information collected by Cosmo Slingshot Chest in Deku Tree No matter what, this will always put the Bullet Bag (30) into the first Left-Side Equipment slot (child). Getting the Bullet Bag (30) out of sequence only makes it impossible to get the Bullet Bag (50), since the prior upgrades will be deleted, and cannot be obtained again. Lost Woods Bulls-eye Game (First Win Only) Castle Town Shooting Gallery (First Win Only) Forest Temple Fairy Bow Chest If you already have a Quiver, the chest will act like a Small Chest, and will give a single arrow. No change to the Left-Side Equipment. Kakariko Shooting Gallery (First Win Only) For more information about "Grab A," check the Lift the Archery Guy page. It is worth noting that even when winning a quiver properly, "Grab" still appears on the A button very briefly prior to receiving the prize. This is the same map as the Castle Town Shooting Gallery. You can hover into here as a child (the loading zone is still there), and win the Bullet Bag. Gerudo Fortress Archery Game For more information about "Open A," check the Gerudo RBA Chest page. In order for the Gerudo to appear so the game can be played, the Fairy Bow slot in the Inventory must NOT be empty (255). It is worth noting that even when winning a quiver properly, "Open" appears on the A button very briefly prior to receiving the prize. Dodongo's Cavern Bomb Bag Chest If you have anything in the Bomb Bag slot and you get the DC Bomb Bag, you will end up with the Bomb Bag (20) in the Bombchu slot in the Inventory, and you'll receive a single Bomb. There will be no change to your equipment subscreen. Bomb Bag (20) acts like Eyedrops (for Biggoron). If you show him the Bomb Bag (20) at the appropriate time, it will work as if it were the Eyedrops quality vid or just a pic of the bomb bag on C should be here If you get the Bomb Bag (20) in the Bombchus slot, you can never get Bombchus again, though you could temporarily keep them if they were already on C. Getting Bomb Bag (20) to C-Right allows you do RBA for the Water Temple Small Keys Amount. Bombchu Bowling do Bomb Bag Upgrade in Goron City do Goron Bracelet from Darunia do Silver/Gold Gauntlets Chest Opening these chests will override the previous strength upgrade, even if the previous upgrade was the Golden or Colored gauntlets. Silver Scale from Diving Game do Golden Scale from Fishing Pond You can get this upgrade early as a Child. info other stuff w/ glitched dive meter Wallet Upgrades do Stick Capacity Upgrades Discovered by ZAR In the Lost Woods, the entire maze actually consists of several small square map segments that load individually as you progress. If you Bomb Hover over the trigger that would load the next map, and then re-enter the map you just left, the game will make a duplicate instance of that map piece. With this, you can duplicate the bridge map and create a duplicate of the Business Scrub that sells the Deku Stick upgrade, allowing you to get the upgrade more than once. If you have the maximum upgrade (30) and try to upgrade again, there will be no change. (note: the other Deku Stick upgrade is untested) Deku Nut Capacity Upgrade At Forest Stage, you can earn prizes (including the Deku Nut Upgrade) by wearing various masks on the Stage. In some versions, there is a glitch which prevents you from getting the Deku Nut upgrade in after you've become an adult the first time. This is the the only missable item or upgrade in the entire game.